El reencuentro
by hiruma-harima
Summary: May tiene tiempo de no ver a Ash y jamás pudo confesarle sus sentimientos, piensa que Ash sea olvidado de ella y sueña con reencontrase con el y poder decirle lo que siente por el, tal vez ya no tenga que esperar tanto tiempo para que eso suceda.


**Bueno este es un pequeño regalo de navidad y año nuevo para los advance, no lo había podido subir antes por que estaba de vacaciones y no tenia internet, espero les guste y hallan tenido una feliz navidad y año nuevo.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece yo solo uso a sus personajes en mi fic sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

Había amanecido en la ciudad de Petalburgo y en una de las habitaciones de la casa de la familia Balance, se encontraba despierta una castaña, la cual estaba observando el amanecer desde su ventana.

—Volví a soñar con el —menciona la castaña mientras observaba el amanecer— ya son tres años que no se nada de el.

—May, dice mamá que bajes a desayunar — dijo un niño de gafas que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación.

—Dile que enseguida bajo Max— contesto May.

—No tardes— fue lo único que dijo el niño antes de alejarse de la habitación.

Cuando Max salió de la habitación, May saco un objeto de su bolsillo el cual era la mitad de un listón de concurso que compartía con Ash, era su posición mas preciada ya que le recordaba todas las aventuras que vivió con el entrenador.

—Ash… como quisiera volver a verte una vez mas— May se quedo observando melancólicamente el medio listón por un rato mas hasta que decidió que ya era hora de bajar a desayunar, no sin antes guardar el medio listón en su bolsillo.

May bajo a la cocina donde ya se encontraba su familia desayunando, saludo a sus padres y a su hermano y se dispuso a desayunar, durante todo el desayuno May se encontraba muy callada y se le notaba pensativa, dicha actitud paso desapercibida para todos menos para su madre, la cual se mostraba algo preocupada, ya que el comportamiento de su hija tenia tiempo que había comenzado.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, Caroline le pidió a su hija que se quedara para ayudarle con los platos, aunque en realidad era para poder hablar con ella a solas.

—Dime hija, ¿te suceda algo malo? — Caroline dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para poder hablar mejor con su hija.

— ¿Eh?, no mamá, no me sucede nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —contesto May algo extrañada por la pregunta tan repentina de su madre.

—Lo digo por que te eh notado algo triste últimamente, ya no sonríes como antes, ni te emocionas tanto con los concursos pokemon y también casi no comes— Caroline hablaba con voz tranquila, pero se le notaba que estaba preocupada por su hija.

—Bueno… y-yo lo q-que pasa, es q-que — May estaba muy nerviosa, un sonrojo se empezó a hacer presente en sus mejillas, ahora entendía el por que de la pregunta de su madre, se había dado cuenta de su estado de animo, pero no sabia si podría decirle a su madre del por que de su comportamiento.

Lo que May aun no sabia era que jamás le podría ocultar algo a su madre, Caroline por su parte solo atino a sonreír al ver el rostro de su hija, quería decir que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero solo para estar completamente segura decidió hacerle algunas preguntas para ver cual era su reacción.

—Y dime hija, acaso ¿tiene que ver con cierto entrenador de un pikachu? — pregunto la mujer divertida.

May solo bajo la mirada para que su madre no viera el aumento de su sonrojo y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

—Lo extrañas ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar Caroline con la misma sonrisa.

May volvió a asentir con la cabeza sin despegar su vista del piso.

— ¿Lo quieres? — Caroline mostro una enorme sonrisa cuando observo el rostro que puso su hija por la pregunta.

May tenia el rostro completamente rojo, el rostro le ardía y el corazón parecía querérsele salir del pecho, tardo un poco mas en responder pero, serró los ojos y asintió nuevamente.

—Y ¿Por qué no lo llamas? —pregunto de forma mas seria la mujer.

—Yo… no se, y ¿Qué pasa si ya no me recuerda? Tal vez hasta y-ya tiene una n-novia mu-mucho mas b-bonita que yo— los ojos de May comenzaron a humedecerse por la posibilidad de que Ash ya tuviera novia y se haiga olvidado de ella, sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho, no sabia si podría soportar algo como eso.

—Hija, te aseguro que Ash no se a olvidado de ti, además, estoy segura que el jamás podrá encontrar una novia mas bonita que tu, llámalo tal vez se vuelvan novios antes de lo que te imaginas — Caroline hablaba con voz dulce para poder tranquilizar a su hija.

— ¿T-tu crees que p-podríamos llegar a s-ser n-novios? — el sonrojo volvió a hacerse presente en las mejillas de la Balance menor y una tímida sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

—Por supuesto que si hija, además, Ash es el único chico que tu padre aceptaría como tu novio y futuro esposo —hablo Caroline con voz divertida.

—MAMÁ… no digas eso, aun soy muy joven para casarme —parecía ser que May ya se sentía mejor, quizá lo único que necesitaba era hablar con alguien sobre lo que le pasaba.

—Esta bien, ya no diré nada, pero dime, ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? —volvió a preguntar Caroline divertida.

—MAMÁ ya basta por favor —May tenía el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y no sabia donde meterse.

Caroline estaba feliz, su hija parecía estar mejor, ahora lo único que faltaba era que su hija y Ash se volvieran a ver para que puedan confesar sus sentimientos, pero algo le decía que no tendría que esperar mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera.

En el centro comercial de ciudad Petalburgo se encontraba May cargando un montón de bolsas, la platica que había tenido con su madre en la mañana le había subido los ánimos, asi que decidió ir de compras al centro comercial, aunque se le olvido que no llevaba a nadie para cargar sus compras y es asi como termino cargando mas de lo que podía maniobrar provocando que chocara con la gente que pasaba por su lado.

May decidió regresar a su casa, era tarde y no había comido nada, además ya estaba cansada de cargar tantas bolsas, en el camino iba pensando en lo que dijo su madre en la mañana, "Sr. Y Sra. Ketchum" sonaba bien, dos niños corriendo por la casa, Ash regresando de su trabajo en la liga como maestro pokemon y ella esperándolo junto a sus hijos con la comida preparada.

May estaba completamente sumergida en su mundo de ensueño que no observo a una persona que estaba de pie frente a ella, provocando que chocaran y los dos fueran a dar al suelo.

— ¿Estas bien? —dijo un joven tendiéndole la mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Si gracias no me paso… — el rostro de May estaba completamente rojo y su corazón latía a mil por hora, no lo podía creer, esos ojos, ese pelo azabache oculto por esa gorra, el pikachu en su hombro, no lo podía creer era Ash, Ash estaba ahí, frente a ella y no era un sueño, no sabía si era por que así lo tenia planeado o si su cuerpo actuó por si solo, lo único que sabia era que estaba de pie abrazando a su mejor amigo y amor secreto.

Ash por su parte al principio se sorprendió por la reacción de su amiga, pero después de un momento correspondió al abrazo, era una sensación muy placentera, podría acostumbrarse a esto, este abrazo había terminado de aclarar sus sentimientos, lo único que le faltaba era poder confesarlos, comenzó a separarse lentamente de su amiga para poder hablar mejor.

—Me alegra volver a verte May— dijo Ash dulcemente.

—A m-mi también me a-alegra volver a v-verte Ash— menciono May tímidamente, aun estaba muy roja y su corazón no se había calmado ni un poco y es que Ash aun la mantenía sujeta de la cintura y no parecía querer soltarla.

—Oye ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar para poder platicar mejor? — dijo Ash terminando de romper con el abrazo.

—Claro, aquí cerca se encuentra un parque, podemos ir ahí —hablo algo desilusionada la castaña por el final del contacto.

Ash ayudo a May con sus compras y se dirigieron al parque que May había mencionado para poder platicar más a gusto, en el transcurso al parque la castaña se encontraba muy nerviosa, el parque al que había invitado a Ash era al que iban todas las parejas a pasear, siempre había querido ir pero no tenia a nadie con quien ir y desde hace un tiempo había estado queriendo ir a ese parque con Ash.

Cuando llegaron al parque, Ash se dirigió a comprar dos helados a un pequeño puesto que se encontraba cerca, mientras May lo esperaba en una banca cercana al lugar con las compras realizadas.

—Toma, ¿espero te guste el helado de vainilla? —dijo Ash mientras le entregaba uno de los helados a la castaña.

—Gracias, es mi favorito— contesto alegre la castaña.

—Oye, aun no me has dicho a que has venido a Petalburgo— hablo nuevamente May para sacar un tema de conversación y para satisfacer su propia curiosidad mientras empezaba a comerse su helado.

—Bueno, la verdad son dos asuntos los que me han traído hasta aquí— contesto el azabache alegre.

— Enserio, Y ¿Cuáles son?, ¿si se puede saber claro? —pregunto May curiosa.

—la verdad es que e decidido participar nuevamente en la liga Hoenn, como ya tengo las ocho medallas no necesito competir en los gimnasios si no quiero, pero e decidido volver a retar a los lideres de gimnasio como entrenamiento, también quiero volver a viajar por la región para entrenar mejor a mis pokemon— contesto entusiasmado el entrenador.

—Entonces, solo has venido a Petalburgo a retar a mi padre ¿cierto? —pregunto triste la castaña, por un momento pensó que había ido hasta ahí por que la extrañaba y quería verla, que tonta era.

—Bueno, en realidad esa es solo una de las razones por las que he venido aquí —dijo algo nervioso el azabache.

— ¿Y cual es la otra razón de tu visita a la ciudad? —pregunto May sin darle mucha importancia, no quería hacerse ilusiones sin sentido.

—Y-yo q-quería d-decirte… rayos esto es muy difícil, mejor te lo demuestro —Ash se acerco rápidamente a May y fundió sus labios en un tímido beso.

May estaba en shock, ese era su primer beso y se lo estaba dando el chico que amaba, era una sensación increíble, era como un montón de fuegos artificiales en su interior, como una ola de sensaciones que golpeo sus sentidos y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ya que tan rápido como lo recibió, termino.

—May, la otra razón por la que vine fue para decirte que te amo, te amo como nunca creí amar a nadie, todo este tiempo que estuve separado de ti me sirvió para darme cuenta de cuan importante eres para mi— Ash hablaba tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la castaña.

May por su parte estaba que irradiaba felicidad, no solo recibió su primer beso de parte de Ash, si no que también le estaba diciendo que la amaba, no pudo resistirlo más y se arrojo a los brazos de Ash para poder besarlo nuevamente.

—Yo también te amo Ash —dijo May al terminar con el beso— no sabes cuanto tiempo e esperado este momento, en el que te pudiera decir lo que ciento y tú me correspondieras —May seguía abrazando a Ash, sentía que si lo soltaba todo terminaría siendo un hermoso sueño.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dices? —Pregunto Ash muy feliz.

—Si, te amo mas de lo que te imaginas, e soñado con este momento tantas veces que temo despertar y darme cuenta que todo esto es solo un sueño — May aun tenia su rostro hundido en el pecho de Ash, se podía notar a kilómetros lo feliz que era la castaña.

—May, te puedo asegurar que esto no es un sueño y… aun hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte —dijo Ash dulcemente.

—Y… ¿Qué pregunta es? — pregunto la castaña con ojos ilusionados separándose levemente del pecho del entrenador.

— ¿Q-quieres… ser mi novia? — pregunto muy nervioso el azabache y con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Si, si quiero ser tu novia Ash —contesto May muy feliz abrazando nuevamente al entrenador.

Ash tomo a May de la barbilla y levanto su rostro suavemente para poder besarla por tercera ves en el día, todo aquel que pasaba cerca de la pareja podían darse cuenta del infinito amor que se tenían esos dos, tal vez Ash aun tenia que enfrentar la ira de un padre celoso y May las burlas de un pequeño hermano y las lagrimas de una madre por que su hija esta creciendo, pero en ese instante solo se dedicaron a disfrutar del momento.

* * *

**Espero les haiga gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer algo medianamente decente, tengo planeado ponerle continuación a este pequeño oneshot, pero tengo pensado hacerlo hasta terminar mi fic "Un nuevo comienzo" o mínimo tenerlo un poco mas avanzado, díganme que les pareció en un review, si quieren y si no… pues también XD.**

**Yo me voy no sin antes decirles que "No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no" ****BYE.**


End file.
